Objects
Objects are various items with limbs and/or faces that are the main species and characters in the ''Battle for Dream Island'' series. They dominate Goiky as the major species that inhabits it. Objects are very social, and they make friends and enemies. Some are based on nature, machine and 'man'. Objects are seemingly inclined to competition and valor, often partaking in competitions, but only for prizes. They could also be referred to, as humans Note that objects and items are extremely different—objects are alive, while items are inanimate. Appearance Objects are generally household items that are anthropomorphized, or the act of humanizing them with human feelings and emotions. Objects generally have 2 black feet that are semi-ovals. Some objects have arms and hands, and the hands are generally black spheres, though they can grow fingers and retract them at any time given. Objects also have black (sometimes white if the object is a dark color) eyes and mouths. The eyes are generally black ovals. Objects have facial muscles to move their mouths and eyes to express how they feel. Objects also have eyebrows, but they simply appear when needed. Behavior All objects in Battle for Dream Island speak English. All objects are usually competitive, and are very social. Some objects form groups called alliances that they become friends in. Objects all have eyes, mouths and the ability to speak English. Except for Dora, who speaks spanish. Anatomy Blood Objects most likely have blood, since Gelatin's eyes were bloodshot when he said "Do I not look happy to you!?" in Get in the Van. Also in this episode, Donut’s corpse was used as cake, Ruby then said “Donut’s Blood tastes pretty good!” Firey then say his blood is cherry filling, making Donut the only person known of BFDI that doesn’t have proper blood. Cake and Match also blushed from time to time. Stomach acids In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Pin vomited on Woody in disgust to him being on her team. Rocky also vomits, but he vomits because he has an Infinite Matter Generator in his mouth. Bones Objects almost definitely have bones. In Fortunate Ben, one of the fortunes that Bracelety wrote that Tree got said "I love Icy so much my bones hurt". This implies that Bracelety, along with the rest of the objects, have bones. Brains Certain objects are confirmed to have brains, and some said they don't. In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Golf Ball said to Snowball in her argument that his "teeny tiny brain wouldn't allow such insanity". Bubble and Eraser said they don't have brains. In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Eggy suggests Barf Bag's brain is infected in puke, implying she (Barf Bag) has a brain. Digestive systems/Anuses In Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, during the night scene, Tennis Ball said he had to go to the bathroom. In Paper Towel, a crudely drawn picture depicts Eraser wiping his crotch/rear end, indicating wiping his behind to remove excess fecal matter. Saliva In Insectophobe's Nightmare, a picture of Flower depicted her salivating with her teeth clenched. In Return of the Hang Glider, Leafy and Firey salivated. Vocal cords In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Liy suggested to Tree that he would wiggle Teardrop's vocal cords so she can make noises. This show that objects have vocal cords. Sweat glands Objects most likely have sweat glands. In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Coiny and Firey were anxiously sweating. Teeth In many episodes, objects are shown to have teeth. Uvula Objects have uvulas, as Rocky in Return of the Hang Glider during the zoom-in on his mouth was shown, a uvula was seen in his mouth. Cells Some objects, such as Leafy, Flower, Grassy, Tree, Woody, and Fries, are based on plant life or plant matter. As such, these objects most likely have plant cells. The fish in Taco most likely has animal cells. Reproduction Some objects lay eggs (or at least come from eggs), as heard in Eggy's speech. However, objects such as Pin and Match have mentioned factories, though it is unclear whether the factories produce sentient or non-sentient variants of objects. It is unknown if objects reproduce sexually or asexually. Non-objects Some contestants in Battle for Dream Island are similar to objects, but are not true objects. They are called "non-objects". The following characters are technically non-objects: * Yellow Face * David * Dora * Roboty * Black Hole * Robot Flower References Category:Characters Category:Species